the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Final Entries (8 and 9)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hawley Griffin's Journal The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Final Entries (#8 and #9) 13 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago ((Decided to combine the last two, I just want to get this over and done with...)) March 4th-8th, 1895 The Society of Arcane Sciences, London It seems Marvel’s break-in was successful (his sum was a daylight robbery!), but he told me someone was chasing him as he barely escaped. “A man in a top-hat, long and ragged cloak, and green waistcoat. I couldn’t get too much of a good look at him, but I could see he had blonde hair.” Blonde hair. He was there in West Sussex. It must be Hyde. Hyde was the one that was spying on me. I shall take this up with Jekyll tomorrow. An outrage! The rats escaped from their containers. Loose in the building. I watch where I step. Jekyll was finally in on the 7th. I demanded to know why Hyde was spying on me. He apologized sincerely, but I could see right through him. He wants to know my research. They all do! I’ve decided to move up a stage in the experiments, using more domesticated animals. Bought a few cats to use on the 8th. When using the rat compound with them, one of them did disappear, but wasn’t physically there. A few moments later, the cat suddenly reappeared in the corner of the room in a blaze of electricity. A most odd development. Most likely caused by the adhesive agent or the fact that the draught was for rat’s only. Will investigate further. Marvel had visited the Society today, wanting to see me. How did he know where I was? He requested payment, or he would tell Jekyll as to what I had done. I obliged, but of course I will not. Perhaps it is time I tested the compound on humans? March 11th-14th, 1895 The Society of Arcane Sciences, London Marvel is no longer my concern. Doubt anyone will miss him. The serum seemed to affect his psychology somewhat, making him feel as if he was superior to me. At least he died happy. Jekyll’s assistant knows what I had done. He was following Marvel, probably for the last break-in. He has agreed for silence, as long as I give him the first capable batch of invisibility formula. There was something familiar about him. As if he was almost like… Never mind. I will comply, I don’t want Jekyll to know what I have wrought. It appears Marvel had committed suicide according to the papers. Jumped off one of the Thames’ bridges. At least there is no need to worry now. Nobody in the Society seemed to remember him, as he didn’t use his own name (at least that is one admirable quality for him). Further experiments on the cats proved fruitless. Every time I used a different compound it yields the same results: the cat disappears, as if by magic, and then reappears approximately three meters away from its first location. Every bloody time! It also appears that the rats have taken refuge in Maijabi’s place. Will attempt to recapture them all soon. A new member of the Society saw me today. A Jasper Kaylock, a farm boy turned werewolf. An unlikely story, though he certainly picked up quickly as to what I was attempting to do with the cats. Perhaps he could be a paradigm for future research? Jekyll also reprimanded me for the still invisible rats set loose. The tenants seem to believe my grumpy charade. I need to experiment further with a living human. The effects were fascinating. I might have to lobotomize the subjects in order to hinder their god complex side effect. I plan to kidnap a vagrant soon. Maybe Prendick? Or Hyde? He he! Looks like old Griffin is in a spot of bother! Don't worry, nobody will know your little secret! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (interesting!!!!! *says in a sing song voice*) 4 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago (( This made my day! I love these, they're always so interesting. Oh my goodness gracious, I need to get around to drawing Dr. Griffin... Also pARDON YOU GRIFFIN YOU HAD A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO KIDNAP A VAGRANT AND YOU TOOK HER OUT FOR COFFEE )) 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago ((Well, these journal entries are before THAT incident took place, and people would miss her)) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( *cackling* NO ONE would miss Fiona. xD I was joking, anyways! )) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((A double entry!! :DDD Such a treat!! I'm sad too see that the journals are over, as I did enjoy them so, but I understand the desire to be finished. I thought this was such a lovely idea to introduce and establish a character! Quick question for the wikia I finally get some time on it. XP but do you want these entries all as one page or separate pages or...? I loved how this tied in perfectly to the comment and what happened to Marvel! Not to mention the suspicions between Hyde and Henry! :D And oh! We go through so many bodies at the Society! I do hope no one catches on considering London's population maybe be getting a bit low and how often will he test the adjust formulas... *stares off into space contemplating* How is he disposing of the bodies and what condition are they left in? His reactions are fantastic with brush off the fact that he completed teleportation with a cat as a failure and snickering to himself about how his "grumpy charade" is working! His paranoia with the lodgers is fantastic not to mention Hyde's demands! XD Also by far my favorite line has got to be: "in order to hinder their god complex side effect" These were a TON of fun and if you ever decide to do another series there are no complaints here! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((As to the wikia, no need! Decided to make the character page meself! I've now fully written out the entire journal entries as a biography, and plan to finish the personality section soon! Link: http://the-roleplaying-scie... As with how Griffin disposes of bodies, the rats he just throws away, with actual humans he would force feed them the compound and then push them in the Thames, and even if they did survive, they'd be permanently invisible.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( :DDDDD THANK YOU!! I always really appreciate when people manage their own character's pages. It makes my life a lot easier! And I can't wait to see it when it's done! Oh that's helpful then! And the fish would also get delivered lunch! It's a Win-win! Though did he way them down or have some way to prevent them from washing up?) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Griffin's no sloppy technician when it comes to these sort of matters. He leaves no stone unturned, quite literally. To make the bodies sink, he'd probably fill a bag with rocks and tie them to the body-and I can't believe I'm talking about how to dispose of a body...)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited ((XDDDDDDD That is priceless but you get used to it after a while! Oh man I'm still laughing! I hadn't stepped back like that in ages! XDD Another off question for you but how many human test subjects has he sacrificed for science?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Well, so far in terms of what I've written, Marvel is the only person he's killed, partly out of self-defense but mostly so that he wouldn't blab. Griffin has certainly injured people, like one instance (this was cut from the journal) where he got in an argument with Kemp over their notes and hit him over the head with a bottle, and when he chased a pervasive member of Iping away from his home.)) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( Ah okay! Thank you for the clarification though...this does propose the question of what of in terms of what you have not written? Or is that spoilers? :D hitting on spoiler territory feel free to refuse information chatterghosts can tell you about some of the fun times where they left me on lovely cliff hangers, if you're curious. >:( AHHH!! Chasing Kemp around his house! <3 )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Well, there's really nothing that important (as of now) to write anymore about Griffin's past, but the future? Well, we'll see... ;D )) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (( Those were cliff-hangers of love! You know a lot more than most. And come now, do you really and truly think that if Dr. Griffin knew what Fiona does in her free time he'd ever associate with her? ;) )) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy